


Break in at Freddy's

by PaigeLTS05



Series: Renegade AU stories [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Burglar dies, Burglary, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Killer Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Killer Robots, Kind of a part of Vincent Taylor getting some charater development, No Romance, Phone Guy is Krasnyy, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Purple Guy is Vincent Taylor (PaigeLTS05), Purple Guy is not William Afton, Sleep Paralysis, Unnamed burglar, Vincent is Purple Guy (PaigeLTS05), Violence, bloodbath at chapter 3, chapter 1 is clean, chapter 2 has some blood and gore, chapter 4 is clean, chapter 5 has a cat, chapter 5 is clean, golden freddy is the leader, gore stops after chapter 3 ends, its really just a bloodbath, lots of blood, will aint even in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeLTS05/pseuds/PaigeLTS05
Summary: People don't usually break into a resuraunt known mainly for housing homicidal spirits, so Phone 'Krasnyy' Guy's night guard duty was mainly all about surviving animatronics.Seeing an angry human intruder was a first, and the animatronics wanted to have some fun.~~Charater death warning is for a more minor character in terms of the AU, but the charater is a big part of this story.Also, hint hint the charater that dies isn't in the tags because it's kind of just some random, but the charater did a thing. They're a just no charater tag for 'unnamed burglar'.Krasnyy is alive, so don't worry.Takes place January 1997
Series: Renegade AU stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783171
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally cross-posted it to DeviantArt: http://fav.me/de2vl09
> 
> This story was originally going to be two chapters, but it got split up into way more than two, but it still has two distinct halves to it. Also, the whole story took a completely different turn when trying to make chapter 3. For chapter 3, I had to re-write it three times for it to make sense, as well as making heavy modifications to the end of chapter 2.
> 
> Also, if you know what the animatronics at this location are like, it'd also make more sense. With that said, long story short, the animatronics are more violent, and hunt for the sake of hunting. They see posessed guards as 'traitors' for not having the same methods of finding their killer as them, so use them as essentially being human punching bags. They've beat up Krasnyy enough to know who he is, but they still give him a hard time for being Shadow Freddy's vessel. On the other hand, at this point in time, the animatronics are in a phase where they usually still can't tell people apart that well, but have learned that people can change clothes, so the situation is worse as they no longer exclusively attack night guards. However, in a situation where there are multiple people, they begin hunting as normal, but if one of those people start attacking the others, then they will only focus on the attacker, and they will leave the attacked relatively alone. 
> 
> Other times, the animatronics can tell people apart, but that is rare and doesn't matter much to the guards - who are all posessed - as they've already been identified as "not the killer but a traitor", and this story is set during a week where the animatronics can't identify between individuals unless one individual is posessed.

It felt like it was just a normal night shift. Nothing out of the ordinary. It had been a few days since the animatronics had had their code fixed, so they had night 3 levels of activity. Krasnyy Guy had survived this before, and he'd do it again.

He kept a close eye on the animatronics, monitoring their every move, managing to close the door when the animatronics got into the blind spots, using the cameras to keep Freddy and Foxy in place. Krasnyy was doing well, and still had plenty of power at 1 am, so he kept as what he was doing. Checking cameras, closing doors, checking blind spots. Krasnyy knew he could get through this with relative ease, and that calmed his nerves a little bit.

At two AM, things started to get a bit more hectic, and when Krasnyy went to check the kitchen camera, he heard some noises that were different to what he had heared before in the past. He brushed it off as just being Ashley, but that didn't stick. Ash knew the kitchen like the back of her robotic vessels hand, and someone like her wouldn't make those noises. But then he realised something.

Ashley wasn't working tonight.

Krasnyy frantically flicker between the dining room camera and the east hall camera, trying to spot whoever it was that had gotten in before it found him. With any luck, it'd just be a parent trying to find their kid. That was what he was hoping for, but when he saw the silhouette of a man clad in black creeping through the dining room, look down the corridor, and head towards the office, Krasnyy realised that he may have just witnessed the first actual break in.

Krasnyy hoped that it may still have just been a grieving parent, just dressed suspiciously, but there was a nagging thought that this wasn't going to be so easy. The mystery man hadn't seen an animatronic yet, and was heading towards there was light, seemingly with the logic of 'where there is light there are people', so Krasnyy closed the east door, and checked for the animatronics again.

Freddy was in the bathroom, Chica in the far side of the dining area, the cove was shut, and Bonnie was in parts and services.

Krasnyy turned around and then saw behind the closed door was a man clad in black, wearing a balaclava. The area around his mouth and eyes was white, and the man seemed to have stubble: Krasnyy could tell that the man was in his fourties at least. The man was banging on the window, and looked angry.

Krasnyy decided to make the first move, and asked "Hello? Who are you?"

"Open this door." The man said, clearly angry. He sounded like he was in his mid-fourties and had recently drunk at least one bottle of beer.

"It's safe for now, just tell me who you are," Krasnyy was beginning to worry that the persons intentions were but friendly, but he persisted, "look, if one of your kids was one of the ones that went missing in 87, just say so. And you don't need that mask. If you just wa-"

Krasnyy's words were cut off by the man taking a crowbar to the glass.

"The fuck do you mean 'kids that went missing'. I ain't here for that shit." The man yelled as he hit the glass with a crowbar, over and over again.

Krasnyy dove away from the window just before it smashed open, glass shattering across the floor of the office.

As the aggressive man climbed through the office window, time seemed to slow down for Krasnyy as the realisation hit: that man wasn't here because of the murders, he was there to steal. Krasnyy was looking at a burglar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of blood here, but it's nothing compared to chapter 3.

As the burglar finished clambering through the window, Krasnyy snapped back to real-time, and tried to scramble away.

For someone who had been a security guard for years, Krasnyy had never dealt with an actual break-in before. In the past, it had just been the occasional child that had been hidden themselves, or an adult that had spent too long in the bathrooms, or sometimes an ex-coworker or grieving parent trying to find meaning in what happened at Freddy's. All of the people who had came here after hours before this had a greater reason, even if that reason was just because they lost track of time. But this was different.

As Krasnyy tried to scramble away, he tried to say something to deter the burglar. Then he remembered the boss's policy on what's left overnight.

"Th - there's no money kept here after hours," He stammered, trying to not cry as he spoke. He was used to dealing with killer animatronics and hitmen. Normal people were something that he hadn't dealt with in a while, and the unpredictability of the approaching burglar scared Krasnyy.

"You're lying." The burglar said as he stormed towards the night guard.

"I'm not, the-"

Krasnyy was cut off when he was dragged up by his collar.

The burglar then growled in the guards face, "I've seen the manager walk into a hidden room. The money has to be kept there."

Before Krasnyy could respond, the burglar has slammed him against the wall. Krasnyy could feel the warmth of blood on the back of his head.

"ANSWER ME!" The burglar yelled, whacking Krasnyy against the wall again.

Krasnyy was bearly able to respond, "I'm... I'm not lying... No money is kept here overnight..." In a weak voice before his head hit the wall again.

"QUIT LYING!" The burglar yelled again before pulling out a knife and shoving it against Krasnyy's throat, "Show me where that office is and I might let you live."

Krasnyy didn't respond. He didn't know how to respond. He nodded, as he didn't want to speak.

Krasnyy's response of a nod was deemed as enough, as for a moment, the knife was moved away from his throat, and he was dragged off the wall. He would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for the fact the burglar still had a hold of his collar.

Krasnyy was dragged out of the office, and as soon as they were in the east hall, the knife went back against Krasnyy's throat.

"So", the burglar growled again, "where is it?"

Krasnyy pointed at the end of the corridor, and the burglar allowed him to walk closer. Krasnyy placed his hand on the wall, and tried to find the keypad.

"Keypad... Hidden door..." Krasnyy mumbled, pointing at the keypad that had been hidden behind a drawing.

"Do you know the code?" The burglar asked, pressing the knife against Krasnyy's throat.

Krasnyy instinctively grabbed the burglars wrist, and used the suprise of actually fighting back in order to try and escape. He felt the knife slice across the top of his chest. By Krasnyy's standards, this wasn't a dangerous wound, but whilst it did spill a lot of blood, Krasnyy was out of the man's grasp.

Krasnyy made a gamble, and tore the balaclava off the stunned burglars head.

He didn't have time to look at his attackers face before he found the knife in his gut. When the knife was pulled out, Krasnyy stumbled backwards, clutching the wound and screaming. At this point, he didn't care who heard him. As long as someone or something heard him, he'd stand by his second gamble on screaming until he couldn't breathe any more.

When Krasnyy felt himself being dragged backwards, and saw the burglars face fill with fear, Krasnyy realised his second gamble had just payed off, but not in the way that he had hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to blood town. You have been warned.

Krasnyy pivoted around quickly to break the grip of the animatronic that had begun to drag him away, and he quickly dashed into the office, closing the door behind him. As he sunk to the ground, exhausted, he only then realised how much he was bleeding.

Trying not to panic, he rummaged through the office drawers to find some bandages to temporarily stop the blood flow. After crudely bandaging himself up, he then realised he hadn't heard anything from outside.

He approached the window to see if the burglar had left, but he instead felt someone grab his hair. He tried to scream, but no noise came out. He only managed to stop himself being dragged out through the window by pushing one leg against the wall and using the other for balance, and holding onto the window. The broken glass slashed his hands, and he kept trying to scream, but again, no noise came out.

Krasnyy saw a flash of metal before feeling the knife in his gut again. As much as he wanted to scream, he physically couldn't. He had already screamed so much that his throat hurt when he breathed. He looked up and saw the burglar mouthing something, but Krasnyy couldn't hear what he was saying.

The world blured in and out of focus as he kept trying to pull away. Krasnyy saw the burglar mouthing something again, but this time, he could make out some of it.

"Wh. ..n't .ou die."

After hearing that, Krasnyy felt the grip on his hair go. He also felt the knife get dragged out of his gut. He also saw the burglar trying to slash at the animatronics, who had begun to grab at the man.

Krasnyy wanted to collapse, but it felt like something was behind him, stoping him from falling backwards, and on top of that, the glass left in the windows had embedded itself into his hands, so it hurt to try and even get away from the window. He felt the hands of an animatronic on the sides of his head, keeping him looking out of the window, and also preventing him from sinking to the ground.

He couldn't see what animatronic was holding him up, but he could see Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, so he gathered that Golden Freddy was the one behind him. He tried to shut his eyes, but it felt like they were being forced to stay open; something that Golden Freddy was known for doing if he wanted someone to watch something.

Having no choice, Krasnyy watched what was happening outside the window.

The burglar was slashing at the animatronics, but he could never land a hit. Soon enough, Bonnie and Chica had grabbed the man's arms, letting Foxy deliver the first hit. 

The fox took it's hook and slashed at the man's gut. The gash was enough to send blood flowing to the ground, but not enough to cause anything else to spill out.

Even though the man had tried to kill him - if Krasnyy was anyone else, he would have died at the first stab, but Krasnyy being Krasnyy forgets from time to time that not everyone is as durable as himself - Krasnyy didn't want anyone else dying to the animatronics. He wanted to speak, he wanted to do sometimes, but he couldn't open his mouth, couldn't move, and couldn't make a sound.

There was nothing Krasnyy could have done to stop the animatronics as they pinned the burglar to the ground, and each went at the intruder with their own weapon. Freddy with his microphone, Bonnie with his guitar, Chica with the plate on which her cupcake usually sat, and Foxy with his hook.

Krasnyy didn't hear the screams the burglar made as one of his arms were torn out if his sockets; he didn't hear anything at all.

The pool of blood sometimes looked grey, and sometimes Krasnyy visions was obstructed by black spots. Krasnyy wished that the black spots would consume his vision more so he wouldn't have to see Freddy tear open the wound on the burglars gut and begin to toss the organs out like a mammal searching through a bin.

After the animatronics seemed to be satisfied with his much the mutilated the burglar, they headed towards the dining area, taking the head with them.

Golden Freddy, on the other hand, didn't let Krasnyy go just yet. Krasnyy had no idea how long he had been staring at the body for. Had it been seconds? Minutes? Hours? He didn't know, and he couldn't check either, as he couldn't even move his mouth to speak - so why bother trying to move anything else.

After what Krasnyy was sure had to have been hours, he felt the grip of Golden Freddy fade slightly, but he still didn't try and move. The robotic bear moved it's hands from the sides of Krasnyy's head to his wrists, and pulled the guards hands off the bloodied frame, and the instant his hands had been torn away from the glass, Krasnyy fell unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> Sleep paralysis.

Krasnyy felt something heavy on top of him. Something warm. He opened his eyes, and saw that it was dark. Even though it was dark, he knew the room was unfamiliar to him, so he tried to move, but no matter how much he tried to move, he couldn't move.

Something about the room begun to shift. The corners seemed to grow darker and darker. Krasnyy continued to try and move to no avail. He felt that something was getting closer and closer. The shaodws moved in an almost robotic fashion, growing larger and larger.

Soon enough, the shadows grew into a form that he felt that he should be able to recognise, but no matter how it moved, or what silhouette it appeared to be, he couldn't quite remember who or what it was supposed to look like.

As the shadowy form grew closer, none of its featured became viable; it stayed a featureless blob that seemed to grow off the walls. Even as it moved to the foot of the bed he was in, Krasnyy couldn't make out anything more than its vaugely humanoid outline.

The shadow continued to move closer and closer, and Krasnyy felt like he couldn't breathe. As much as he wanted to feel scared, he didn't feel anything at all. Everything started to get fuzzy, and Krasnyy felt his eyes shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Taylor gets character development.

Krasnyy felt something heavy on top of him again. Something more than just a duvet this time. This time, he was too scared to open his eyes until he heard purring. He opened his eyes, and saw a jet black cat curled up at his legs.

He sat up, and looked around. The room looked like it was intended to be a bedroom for a young girl, but that it had been converted into a guest room. No shadows, no strange figures, just a cat.

Krasnyy then realised that he was still breathing. Then everything started to ache.

With a rather loud meow, the cat moved off Krasnyy's legs to an area further down the bed so that Krasnyy could move. 

After the cat moved, Krasnyy sat up. He looked at his hands, and saw that they had been bandaged up. He then saw that whatever shirt he was wearing didn't have any sleeves. He looked down, and saw that he was wearing a white and purple patterned tank top that was too large to be his size.

He decided to check what he was wearing on his lower half, and found that he was wearing a loose fitting pair of grey pajama bottoms.

He wasn't wearing any part of the clothes that were his security guard uniform, aka the thing he fell unconscious whilst wearing.

As he looked around to try and get an answer from the room, the door opened. Krasnyy immediately froze as the door opened and a familiar voice spoke to him.

"You're finally awake. You stoped breathing about three times in your sleep, so you had us worried. I'm glad to see that you pulled through though."

Krasnyy was not only surprised to see Vincent Taylor, but surprised to see him dressed so casually as well. Krasnyy was so used to seeing the hitman in all purple that seeing him in a pair of blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and a grey zip-up hoodie was giving him mental whiplash.

Before Krasnyy could open his mouth, Vincent Taylor continued talking.

"Mary decided to start keeping an eye on you after you stoped breathing the first time." Vincent pointed to the cat, who was now asleep, "She altered me the other two times too, and honestly, when she called me again, I didn't think I'd see you awake."

Krasnyy looked at the cat, who he now knew was called Mary, and back at Vincent. He then asked, "So when Mary was meowing, that was her calling you?"

"Correct," Vincent replied, actually smiling for once.

Krasnyy looked around for a bit, pleasantly surprised, but he also felt like something was wrong. He knew what it was, but he didn't want to put it into words.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked, looking rather concerned.

"... This... I - ... I don't-..." Krasnyy was struggling to say what he wanted to say. He kept on interrupting himself, trying to find a way to phase what he wanted to say before simply resorting to just asking "why?"

Vincent seemed to understand what Krasnyy meant.

"Why did I patch you up? Is that what you're asking? Well, really, I kind of just needed to find a way of thanking you."

Krasnyy seemed bewildered and even more confused than before, and even slightly worried when he asked "thanking me?"

"Yeah. It was your antics that got my sister to decide that enough was enough. You may not have asked her directly to come and find me, but she mentioned you a hell of a lot - in a positive way."

Krasnyy was quiet for a bit before responding, "So you're telling me you didn't notice her the two years she kept popping in to try and catch you? You've been in the same room more times than I can count on one hand, but you never noticed her?"

Vincent chuckled a little. "Well, yes. She mentioned that too. I was always preoccupied with something, most of those being the boss, so I guess that's why she dragged me away from the conversation I was having with him when she came to talk to me."

"That must have been embarrassing."

"Not at all. Even though she was yelling, she wasn't angry at me. I'm honestly just glad I have my sister back."

Vincent smiled, and it was a genuine smile; he wasn't gritting his teeth, and his eyes were shut. It was a genuine smile, and something Krasnyy hadn't seen since those few good months in 87, before everything went downhill.

Krasnyy didn't want to break the happy mood, but he had to ask something. "I know you're happy and all, but when can I go home?"

Vincent did a bit of a double take before responding, "you can leave any time you want. Violet's already patched you up, and now you're awake. Who do you want me to call to pick you up?"

"Umm, PT would be worried sick, but she only has a motorbike, so she'd have to call someone's else."

"I'll call Mike and PT. She'll want to know you're ok, and Mike's chill, and has a car so will actually be able to pick you up."

Krasnyy nodded, and then thought for a few seconds, "wait a second, just out of curiosity, can you drive?"

Vincent seemed a bit stunned, but chucked a bit, "took you long enough to catch on. I've always been dropped off whenever the boss needed me somewhere out of walking range. Kept me in one place and made sure I actually did my job, that was for sure. Fairly certain he made sure I wouldn't be able to drive just so I'd never be able to run away. That turned out in his favour, that's for sure, but anyway, I've rambled on for long enough."

Vincent Taylor then left the room for about a minute, fetched a landline phone, and started dialing Mike's number, as that was the one he actually knew, "let's get you home."


End file.
